cncfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America/Red Alert
Commander, you may be looking for the United States in the Tiberium Universe. See United States of America. Commander, you may be looking for the United States in the General Universe. See United States of America (Generals) The United States of America is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states, one federal district, and fourteen territories. The country is situated almost entirely in the western hemisphere: its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie in central North America between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south; the state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent with Canada to its east, and the state of Hawaii is in the mid-Pacific. U.S. territories, or insular areas, are scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific. The United States is an ethnically diverse nation. From it's earliest days as as colony to the 20th Century, the nation attracted many different peoples around the world. Indeed, at the end of the 20th century, the nation boasted great economy, stability, as well as a state based on the principles of freedom, similarly to other Western countries in Europe. History The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. Proclaiming themselves "states," they issued the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776. The rebellious states defeated Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments, was ratified in 1791. In the nineteenth century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. The American Civil War ended slavery in the United States and prevented a permanent split of the country. The Spanish-American War and World War I confirmed its status as a military power. Great World War II In the 1950s, when the Great World War II took place, USA largely sat out of the conflict in the opening stages of the war and decided to aid the Allied Forces only when the risk that the Soviets could win in Europe and Asia was so great that it would endanger the country. Among forces dispatched to aid Europeans were General Carville, as well as commanders and rifle infantry. Great World War III After the war, USA emerged as a superpower alongside it's European Allies. It became one of the major players of the Allied Forces. While disarming the USSR, the United States helped the nation rebuild under the power of a puppet ruler of the USSR Alexander Romanov in an attempt to avoid further destabilization. The US government, including President Dugan generally regarded the threat posed by the Soviet Union as low. This proved to be a serious mistake, when in 1972 the supposedly loyal puppet invaded the United States by land, sea and air. Within weeks of the initial invasion much of the country had fallen under Soviet control. The Government had to flee to Canada. But with help from other Allies nations, technologies developed by Professor Einstein, and the skills of an Allied commander eventually drove the Soviets back all the way to Moscow. San Francisco, California, Seattle, Washington, and Los Angeles, California, were Bases of Operation of the Soviet Psychic Corps in the War and subsequently were the sites of major battles during the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. World War III Currently, in the real WWIII, Norwell-Hucks is the company responsible for the Allied B2-X Century bomber. Also rumors had that the Assault Destroyer project was made there along with the newest Aircraft Carrier by Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks. Fort Bradley, in New York, was reported to have trained most of their recent infantry, for example, the Peacekeepers and Tanya Adams. The American President, Howard Ackerman, managed to rally the Allies as country after country fell to the Soviet and, later, Imperial invasion forces. During the War the United States itself was also the site of some significant battles. In the Imperial Perspective of the War, California was attacked by the Black Tortoise and American media centres fell under the control of the Japanese zealots. (see Operation: Rage of the Black Tortoise). The United States was soon subjugated. In the Soviet Perspective, New York City was the site of a last stand by the Allies (see Operation: Blight on the Big Apple) that ended with the destruction of the Statue of Liberty and the end of the United States as superpower. The destroyed Statue of Liberty was rebuilt as the statue of Lenin and New York, to reflect this final battle, was renamed "Commandergrad". In the Allied Perspective, President Howard T. Ackerman, in his hatred for the Soviets, built a superweapon at Mt. Rushmore and could have deployed it on the Soviets, should the Allies fail to intervene and destroy it (see Operation: A Monument to Madness). Ackerman have to be assassinated at Mt. Rushmore because of his uncontrolled anti-communist ideas. Locations Point Hope, Alaska: In the Soviet Campaign of Great World War III, the Allies made a last stand here. San Fransisco: The location of Einstein's Temporal Displacement Device and the scene of the Allied and Soviet battles during the time of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Chicago: The site of the Soviet Psychic Amplifier Device during Great World War III. The Allies forces managed to cross the border from Canada and destroy it before the Soviets had a chance to activate it. An enraged General Vladimir then launched a successful nuclear stike on the city, but time travel during the Disaster undid that part. Alcatraz: The location of the Psychic Dominator either destroyed by Boris or Tanya. Seattle: Yuri captured the MassiveSoft HQ in the city and forced the company to develop genetic softwares. To be sure of Chairman Bing's compliance Yuri had nuclear missiles ready to launch at the city. A subsequent battle with the Allies left much of the city a radioactive wasteland, but spoiled Yuri's plans enough. Washington DC: USA capital, captured by the Soviet Union during Great World War III. The Pentagon in the south-west of the city is the central command of the Department of Defense and Carville's HQ, the exact place he was assassinated by a suicide bomber there, but Allied intervention through time travel overwrote that event. In the Allied Campaign, the Soviet assault on the Pentagon failed and the Allies retook the city. In the Soviet Campaign, a major battle was fought here between Soviet troops loyal to Yuri and those loyal to General Vladimir in the power struggle following Romanov's death. Ackerman was stationed here after Disaster-era time travel altered the timeline. New York: Main US financial and commercial centre and largest city. City is/was protected by a large military base, Fort Bradley. Captured by the Soviet Union in the opening days of Great World War III. In the Allied Campaign, the city was liberated by Allied forces led by Tanya. In the Soviet Campaign, a Psychic Beacon was deployed here to control the populace. In World War III, the city was the site of the Allies' last stand against the Soviets but their Statue of Liberty was destroyed only to be rebuilt with some other guy and the city of New York was renamed into commandergrad. The NYSE also was captured and Tanya fallen in battle here. Mt Rushmore: The monument showing 150 years of American history gone wrong during Ackerman's presidency (WWIII Allied Campaign) and due to his anti-Soviet policies, converted to a superweapon and a military base. Ackerman failed to leveled Moscow and attempted to escape by copter, but was executed. Los Angeles: In the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri used subliminal propaganda to lullaby civilians into his Grinders as a means to use their remains as resources here. In the Imperial perspective of the real WWIII, LA City fell victim to the Black Tortoise and its Wave Force Tri-Guns. Several unidentified buildings were seized and a huge cannon, that is an innocent observatory at night and a deadly defense at day, was destroyed by Imperial units. They also razed an amusement park, which is a hollow mockery of the Emperor's favorite Amusement park in Yokohoma Bay. Hawaii: In the GWWIII, Hawaii belonged to the USA and was either taken over by the USSR or the assault has failed. In WWIII, the Allies mounted an assault on this long-held and cherished Imperial territory but was repulsed, leading Warren to admit he doesn't like the location. After the Imperial Campaign, Suki asked the Commander, now Supreme Shogun, to join her on a vacation to Oahu. Pearl Harbor: The Soviets in GWWIII attacked there but failed. In the Imperial Campaign of WWIII, the scene of the OTL WWII Japanese surprise attack of 1941 December 7th, the Imperials held that place against Warren's assault, until Warren allowed them to keep it after the assault failed, because of his loathing of Hawaii, in an ironic reversal of the suprise attack of 12.07.1941. Texas: The Soviets had mind controlled the President here near the Alamo. Virgin Islands: Location of the first Weather Control Device (GWWIII). Colorado Springs: Home of an American military base and Airforce Academy. Tanya liberated the place from Soviet Control. Florida: The Chronosphere was built as a means to prevent the Nuclear Silos at Cuba from launching a strike. Companies Here are several Companies responsible for every specific Allied Weapons: *Norwell-Hucks: Century Bomber *Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks: Assault Destroyer, Aircraft Carrier Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Factions